


Oh.. sweet brother mine

by Lady_Bathory (orphan_account)



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Ahwww...look how sweet they are!, Durincest, First Kiss, I don't know how far we get with this, M/M, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Bathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Brother?" Kili shuffled lightly to the side. </p><p>The campfire was gone for what felt like hours and the night was still dark.<br/>Kili looks over to where Fili should have been resting and his eyes widened - his brother was not sleeping next to him. He sits up to look around.</p><p>Everybody was asleep and there was no Fili.<br/>Kili stood up in a quick move not sure where - but sure that he has to search for his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "brother..?" - the rude awakening

**Author's Note:**

> *holds in breath*  
> Thiiis -- is the first work posted here and I am very very nervous and curious about if you liked it or disliked it.
> 
> It would be really nice if you would leave a Kudo or even a comment if you liked it ^_^
> 
> The story is a RP I started with dear 'iknowitried' whom I met on omegle and we decided to show this to you :3  
> We are currently writing on it, so it isn't finished yet - be thrilled about what they are up to (who knows?!)
> 
> Fili is played by iknowitried  
> Kili is played by Lady_Bathory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili awakes with his brother missing by his side and he decided to look after him... not a single minute too late!

"Brother?" Kili shuffled lightly to the side. The campfire was gone for what felt like hours and the night was still dark. Kili looks over to where Fili should have been resting and his eyes widened - his brother was not sleeping next to him. He sits up to look around. Everybody was asleep and there was no Fili. Kili stood up in a quick move not sure where - but sure that he has to search for his brother.

 

_Fili had to leave the Company to relieve himself, much to Bofur's amusement, who was keeping watch of everyone for the time being, while the others slept. He drifted away, about half a mile or so. Probably further than he had intended, but really, Fili didn't care. When he was done, he turns only to be feel something grab him from his left, a large, grizzly hand, and blackened nails. His eyes widen and he turns to find an Uruk-hai grinning down at him._

Kili walks slightly through the sleeping dwarves and reached Bombur at the entrance to their camp. Asking him if he had seen Fili did earn him the answer that Fili wanted to relieve himself in the forrest. "But that was a while ago" Bombur said chuckling "maybe it's a bigger deal" Kili walked away - yelling that he wants to look for Fili over his shoulder so that Bombur knows where he was about to go. Kilis hands felt wet and his heart seems to run a race in his chest. Something was terribly wrong with Fili - Kili could feel it as if there would be an invisible bound between the two brothers. And then he heard a scream and he nearly stopped dead in his move - that was... "FILII!" Kili yelled and jumped forward - over to where he thought the voice has come from.

 

_Fili had tried to grab his sword to get away from the orc, but before he could, the creature grabs his arm and squeezes, effectively breaking the bone, making him scream. He falls, on his back, clutching his now limp arm and backing away, trying to avoid getting killed when he hears his brother's scream. "KILI! RUN!" he yells, not wanting his little brother anywhere near him, no matter how he craved for the opposite. He had to be safe. The orc growls and pulls out his blade, slashing at Fili and making him yell in pain, blood blossoming on his torso as he tried to reach for his sword on his back._

 

Kili acted as fast as his skills allowed him. One arrow's stuck in the left arm of the bad creature. The second followed quickly - piercing the head. Kili breathes in and his eyes widened in horror - he could see Fili on the ground, bleeding and holding his arm. But - thank mahal - alive. "Fili!" Kili kneeled next to his brothers side, he tried to get him up his feet, but that wasn't so easy at all - Fili's arm seems to be broken and a wound on his chest or stomach was bleeding. He wrapped Filis arm around his neck and his hand around Filis waist to steady him "Don't worry - don't... everything will be alright.. Can you walk? We have to walk back to the camp you need bandages and.."

 

_"Kili..." Fili whispers, his eyes blinking rapidly, a soft whimpering sound escaping him at the movement. "I can walk, yes," he whispers, trying not to jar his injured arm as he leans against his brother, his chest feeling like it was on fire. "W--We have to tell the others...that was an Uruk-hai...it means there's more of them close," he gasps, eyes wide, face pale white. "We have to warn them..."_

_  
_"Oh stop it!" Kili spit out "We have to get you safe first and then I'll tell uncle Thorin!" They walked over to the camp as quick as possible. When they came into Bomburs sight Kili was glad that he helped him to carry Fili the last steps to the fireplace. Of course the noise that they were making has woken some of their companions and in no time Thorin guides Fili and Kili (who would never leave Filis side) to where Fili was settled down to the ground. Kili sat next to him, helping him undress his tunic. "What happened out there Kili?" Thorin asked Kili with a piercing voice. Kili could barely answer his uncle when he gets aware of the huge wound on Filis chest "An Uruk-hai attacked Fili about half a mile away from the camp, we killed him but there will be others soon" Thorin heard enough and turned around, yelling orders to the others to prepare for the fight, leaving the brothers. Kili looks back to his brother, his eyes filled with tears and fear "Oh mahal... Fili, this injury is very bad" He gets a piece of watered cloth to clean Filis wound with and carefully started to clean the wound.

 

_Fili gasps, trying not to cry out as many members of the company started to swarm him, Oin at the lead, being the leader of the company. "The blade was an orc blade," Oin whispers, and sure enough, there's black pus outlining the wound on Fili's chest, and he gasps, leaning against Kili, his uninjured hand clutching his brother's hand. "I'll be alright Kili," he whispers, trying to sound alright, giving him a small smile, feeling lightheaded. Gloin, who's helping his brother, takes the cloth from Kili's hand and nods to him. "Keep your brother distracted. I need to bind his arm, while Oin works on getting the poison out," he says, as Fili starts to shiver, his skin growing clammy and grey. "I'll be fine Kili...just as Uncle..." he whispers, eyes half closed._ _  
_

_  
_"No Fili, stay with me!" Kilis hands grabbed Filis face lightly, making Fili face him "You hear me? Don't you dare..." he could feel Fili shiver and flinch while Oin and Gloin tried their best to detox the wound. Filis skin was sweaty from the efford and the pain and Kili could nearly feel it in his own body. His heart hurts like hell and his voice stuttered "Fili - don't you dare drift of! I am here, I will not leave you" his eyes filled with tears.

 

_"We need to get him some help," Oin whispers, looking up at Thorin as he tries his hardest to get it out. Fili doesn't say anything, just looking up at his brother, breathing in faintly with his eyes half-closed. He's still holding onto Kili's hand, weakly, and looks like he's trying his hardest to stay awake. At the same time, however, he doesn't even flinch, or move when Gloin sets the bone in and binds his broken arm, shivering under any ministrations, with nothing but a flinch. "We'll lose him in two days time if we don't get him proper help, the poison isn't leaving," Gloin repeats._

_  
_"WE WILL NOT!" Kili shouted out with an anrgy sound in his voice. Kili shoots Gloin a desperate look and continues "We will not lose him! What do we need? Whatever it is - I will go get it" Kilis hands wrapped around his brothers' tightly. Whatever had come to Fili and Kili they usually managed to deal with the problem together. Now that Fili was in such a bad condition Kili would do everything to help him. Some short flashbacks came to his mind. Fili fixing Kilis bow when he was younger and aafraid that uncle Thorin would be mad at him, Fili curling up next to him in his bed, helping him through nightmares. Kili looks into his brothers half-closed eyes "Don't worry Fee, we will get you help. Besides, I do not allow you to leave me now" he tried to make Fili relax a bit with that poor joke.

 

_Fili smiles weakly at his brother's attempt and nods at him, taking in a deep breath. At least, as deep as he could, since it hurt so bad to even do it properly. Gandalf, who has been in the forest, looking for something to help came back, kneeling beside Kili and Fili. He's holding a small weed and crumpling them together, before putting it against Fili's mouth, "Chew on this," he whispers, and Fili opens his mouth, taking it and chewing it weakly. The wizard smiles, and nods to Oin. "It is etelas. Take the rest of what I've found and make a paste. ANd put it on the would. Then we make haste for Beorn. He will help us," he says urgently, before turning his attention to Kili. "Keep him here, and keep him fighting," he demands, before the wizard stands up. "I will get your Uncle. He needs to be with you right now."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think so far? 
> 
> This is the first part of it - I will directly update a second part.  
> Let's see what they can do to help poor Fili T_T


	2. The time is running out?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is suffering badly from his injury - quick help is needed

Kili nodded to Gandalfs instructions and was very _very_ glad to hear that he would not have to leave his brother alone. Despite that he stood up quickly to get something from their campplace. He was back in under a minute and covers Filis legs and stomach with fur. He doesn't want him to feel cold and from the look on Filis face his brother welcomes this very much. He shuffles closer to his brother, covering his healthy arm with his tunic and whispers sedations to him everytime a little whimper left his mouth. He rested his hand on Filis neck, caressing it as best as he could. He hopes that this would distract him and help him calm down.

 

_"Kili...I'm cold..." Fili whispers, after a long while of being silent, even after he's now basically smothered with all the furs the company could spare. He continues to shiver, tears streaming down his face from either pain or something else, he doesn't seem to notice. He leans his head weakly against Kili, letting out another soft sound of pain. Oin pulls away from him, wiping his forehead. "This is all I can do," he whispers to Kili, and then moves out of the way when he sees Thorin approaching his nephews. Fili turns towards him weakly and shivers. "U--Uncle...I'm cold..."_

Kili turns his head to Fili to say something but Thorin interrupts him "Try to avoid that feeling Fili, I know you are strong. You can try to distract yourself from it. Your brother will help you with that. Beorn will be here as quick as possible, he will help you." Their uncles words seemed to be cold and curtly but Kili knows him better to see the same fear written on his face he was feeling right now. Kili grabs Filis hand closer and leans his forehead to Filis "Help is near Fili, I promise that you will survive this - how... tell me what you want me to do, I will do everything that helps you from thinking of that stupid injury" Kili knows that he maybe sounds a bit exhausted but he wants Fili to feel good so much - he wants his Fili to recover, he needs his Filis smile. "If it helps, nephew. The others do currently comb through the forrest to strike down the rest of the unholy creatures clan. They will succeed and come back soon." Thorin tried a warm smile on his nephews pale sight.

 

_"Stay...with me and Kee...please," Fili whispers, even though he's facing away from his uncle now, pressing his forehead against his brother's, breathing in softly. Soon, Beorn does arrive, his presence large and imposing, and he starts to make Fili drink a number of potions, making him whimper and cough, hating the taste and feeling of it. By the third brew, Fili shakes his head and turns away, letting out a sob and pressing his face against his brother's neck. "N--No more...please.." he gasps out. He knows that it will help him, that it will keep him from death, but at the same time, at this very moment, he just wanted to get away._

_  
_Kili could feel his heart breaking for the second time that day, he could not bear the look on his brothers face, but he wouldn't lose him. Not now. Not that way. And never. "Fee, look at me" Kili said with a strong voice "You might be thinking you can't, but you have to - do it for our dear mother and our uncle and Fili.. do it for me. I'd... I'd be lost without you." Kili holds Filis face in place while Beorn pours the next potion into Fili with some efford, holding his nose closed so that he had to drink it. Thorin kneeled next to Filis side to steady his nephew from squirming up against them.

 

_Fili gasps and chokes, coughing loudly as more potion gets poured into his mouth. He shakes his head and tries to move away. "Please...please Kili--mak--make them stop," he gasps, struggling against all of them as Beorn continues to pour more potions into small, measured vials. "He still has a number to go. He needs it all to take it all or the poison won't be flushed out properly," he says, making Fili whimper, sobbing, begging openly now. "Please...please stop...Kee...Uncle...Mama...Mama help me..." he gasps out, crying and choking from more potion._

_  
_Tears were running free from Kili eyes and only Thorin holds him down now, since Kili wasn't able to do that anymore - he could not let his brother suffer anymore - the crying and whimpering yelled in his ears when one final and last ancillary thought meets his mind. He talks to Beorn in a rush, the skin-changer looks surprised but replies something Kili was pleased with. It had to be now and it had to be quick that his brother takes the last 3 potions. He gave Thorin a look that told him to hold Fili steady that Thorin seemed to understand - then Kili gets half of the first potion into his mouth and bends over Fili. Filis face was wet with sweat and tears and he laid a hand on his cheek before he pressed his lips on Filis, covering his mouth with his own and pours Fili the bitter potion.

 

_Fili chokes at first, but when he feels his brother's lips on his, he starts to relax, swallowing the potion in reflex as soon as he feels it in his mouth. When Kili pulls away, he gasps, eyes now closed. His struggles stop and he slumps against his Uncle, tears still streaming down his face. Beorn seems satisfied with the new method and hands Kili the next dose. Then it repeats, and Fili accepts the offering, gulping it down shakily, and Thorin looks away, not in shame but in an effort to give their privacy. Him and his sister have long suspected that Kili and Fili might be each other's Ones and they've promised each other that they won't step in between them if they do turn out to be right._

With the last drop of the potion Kilis head felt very dizzy - not just because of the few gulps he had automatically had from the potions but from the feeling of his brothers lips on his. When he poured Fili his last dose of the antidote he felt his brother calm down under him but he didn't remove his lips, the sensation was too stunning. Kili opened his eyes to be clear that his brother felt the same about what they are doing and moved his lips on Filis experimentally. Filis eyes were closed and his cheeks are flushed, just like Kilis and - oh did that feeling turn his stomach around. Kili had never kissed someone and he was pretty sure that it was the first time for Fili, too. Kili cupped his face with one hand as long as the kiss lasted. If the decision would be up to him this could never stop but admitting the fact that Fili needs to rest and his uncle was sitting just an arm length' away from him Kili removed his lips unwillingly from Fili and whispers "It's done Fili. You are safe."

_Fili nodded silently, sighing softly, and biting his lip, before leaning against his brother, wanting him to be close. Thorin nodded in agreement, before leaning down and kissing both their foreheads. "Get under the fur with your brother, Kili. Keep him warm," he says, before moving away. Fili vaguely hears his Uncle telling the rest of the company that was left and not hunting orcs to leave the youngest be, to give them some privacy. Beorn leaves soon after, and Fili sighs, leaning against his brother. Of course he still feels weak, but he wants to be close to him. He turns and feels his brother's lips close to his own and presses a kiss on his lips gently, chastely, before opening his eyes. "T--Thank you..." he whispers, smiling weakly at him._

 

The fur that covers them was warm and welcome to both of them and Kili nestled himself as close as he was possible to Fili. He had thanked Beorn for saving his brothers life before but he felt that he has to do more than just telling him that he was glad that he saved his brother, because he saved him from falling apart as well. Kili turns his face to Filis, was about to say something to him but then he felt Filis lips on him again and a whisper that made him shiver instantly. He looks Fili into his eyes, he had always known that they are beautiful but now... He felt like he would never be able to look away ever again, because it was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen on middle-earth. Kili let out a sigh of relief "Oh Fili... I thought I would loose you.." And a single cry left his lips before he pressed them against his brothers as if the worlds being depends on it and he hugs him very careful, minding his brothers injured arm and the wound on his chest. The sound of the others chatting and walking around came over to them from far away and Kili asks himself if they succeeded with their hunt but he decided that he didn't care. Everything that counts lies by his side.

 

_"I promised you I'll never leave you if I could help it," Fili whispers, pressing his forehead against Kili's and smiling at him, rubbing his nose against his brother's. "I will stay by your side as long as I can," he says, smiling at him and kissing him softly, tears streaming down his face as he smiles at him. The pain was slowly subsiding but he was still feeling exhausted, and if anything scared. He too feared that he would leave his brother too soon, and he had not wanted to. Not because he'd fail, but because he'd leave without telling him the truth. Of how he feels that they are bonded more than brothers. That he believes that Kili is his soul-mate. His One._

_  
_Kilis eyes were filling with tears again and he cups his brother face with both hands "Promise me you will never again do such a stupid thing like strolling around alone in the middle of the night without telling me where you go. I can not bear a next time like this.. Fili.. I." and he felt like telling Fili what he has discovered, deep in his heart. He was about to tell him that he loves him and that he thinks that Fili is his One but his voice left him, but one look on Filis face told him that he knows. He knows and he felt the same for him. And Kili doesn't want to waste their time with talking - for now he just wants to be close to his brother, wants to hold him until he falls asleep, wants to kiss him over and over again ; and he did..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for the moment - I hope you enjoyed reading as much as we enjoyed the writing (=  
> I will update as soon as we have more for you to enjoy
> 
> Have a nice day <3~


End file.
